Friendship, Love, And Trust
by xXemotionlessgurlXx
Summary: Mikan is a nerd, geek, and loner. No one actually knows that she is the heiress to the Yukihara Corp. and she is a real beauty but she dressed up as a nerd to find real friends... Sorry! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I am back and hopefully you like this second fanfiction of mine and I know I still have my first fanfiction ongoing but I just don't know how to start the next chapter! If you can help, please pm me! So here, I present to you, Friendship, Love, and Trust (idk what to call this okay?)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own the anime, manga, nor the characters! I only own the plot and fanfic<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship, Love, And Trust<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

Hi everyone! Wait- why am I talking to myself? Oh well... I just feel like doing an introduction so here it is! My name is Mikan Sakura or at least- that's what people in school think my name is. In school, I am also known as the nerd, geek, loner, or whatever.

What they don't know is that I'm actually The Mikan Yukihara. In case you didn't know who she is- or in this case, who I am, I am the heiress of the Yukihara Corp. The biggest and most influencial company in the world. I am also known for my looks and stunning smile.. At least that's what people say about me... I am also a singer, model, and an actress.

In school, people always bullies me and calls me names. I eventually got used to the constant bullying and pranks. You want to know the reason why I dressed up as a nerd? I want people to like me and be my friend for who I am. Not because of my looks or money.

* * *

><p>One day, I was eating alone in one of the tables nearest to the windows in the canteen. Some girls passed by and it just so happened to be Luna Koizumi and her followers.<p>

Oh great. What a VERY lucky day. (in case you didn't know, That was sarcasm)

"Oh look! It's miss loner! My, my" Luna said in a mocking tone and laughed along with her followers

(Author: Lol I didn't know what to call her followers or girlys so I just called them followers.. Whatever)

Ugh! The nerve of that bitch! How dare she! If she only knew she was talking to The Mikan Yukihara, I bet she would bow down before me and be a plastic bitch.

But I knew I could only lower my head and look at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing I have ever seen.

"Oh look! you're such a coward just doing nothing but looking at the floor"

Okay. That's enough. I. CAN'T. STAND. IT. ANYMORE. I was about to leave the canteen to not cause a commotion but suddenly The Hotaru Imai and the rest of the Fab 5 (*wink * *wink* can you guess who they are?) stood up and defended me.

"You know, Koizumi, with that big mouth of yours your company can go bankrupt any moment now." The Hotaru Imai said

I was beyond shocked. Did The Hotaru Imai just defend me?

"Remember, All of us are giving your company support right now and we can just remove that support and your company will be gone in a blink of an eye"

"Ho-Hotaru sama, I was just talking to Sakura here. Right?" Luna defended herself and glared at me

"Stop with your fucking excuses Koizumi, You and I both know that that's not true" The Sumire Shouda said

"O- of course Sumire - sama!"

"Now get out of our sight before we actually really remove our support for your company" All of the fab 5 commanded

"Ha-hai" Luna obediently said before quickly getting out of their sight.

"I'll get you next time bitch. Good for you that Hotaru - sama and the others were here for you" Luna whispered to my ear

"About time she went away" The Anna Umenomiya and The Nonoko Ogasawara said

"Hey, Are you alright?" They all asked

I was reaaally shocked that they did all of those just for me. For the first time ever, I felt happy and I think I could trust them.

"Ha- Ha- Hai Hotaru-sama, Misaki-sama, Anna-sama, Nonoko-sama, and Sumire-sama" I stuttered. I was nervous as hell

"No need to say -sama or any honorifics like that" Hotaru said

"Of course Hotaru-san, at least let me call you with a -san" I said

"Fine fine" Anna - san said

"Starting from now on we'll be your friends!" Misaki-senpai exclaimed

Never in my school life have I ever felt sooo happy. But then I heard some whispers and murmurs from girls and boys in the cafeteria saying:

"How dare she!"

"Who does that bitch think she is? Hanging out with the most popular girls in school"

*sigh* I guess I really wasn't meant to be their friend. After all, I'm the nerd and loner while they're miss popular.

"Don't mind them Mikan what they're saying is not true" Anna said with a warm smile

I then started to feel a grin forming and I started to feel accepted.

But being friends with the most popular girls in school just means trouble. That means I'm going to be bullied a lot more often. *siigh*

*ding dong*

"The bell's ringing! Time to go to class!" Misaki-senpai said

"Well then, bye girls! See you in dissmissal!" And there Misaki-senpai rushed off to go to her next class not wanting to be late

"What are you waiting for? Come on, Mikan! We're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up" Perm- I mean Sumire-san exclaimed

"If you're not here in 10 seconds, I'm going to hit you with my new and improved baka gun" I think Hotaru exaggerated a bit

So this is what it feels to have friends :) If only it could last forever.

"Hai Hai! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>We entered the classroom and all of the people in class looked at the Fab 4 (because Misaki's not there atm) with hearts in there eyes<p>

_"Hotaru-sama! Kiss me!"_

_"Anna-sama! Please date me!"_

_"Nonoko-sama! Please give me your number!"_

_"Sumire-sama! Marry me!"_

and then... they saw me together with them and looked at me in disgust

_"What is **SHE** doing with them?"_

_"That bitch, acting all close with them"_

_"Hmph! She's just doing that and acting nice to them to get money because her family's oh so poor"_

Excuse me?! I wouldn't go that low maybe you bitches would and how dare they bring my family into this! They have no right!

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Where did that loud sound come from? Oh! Hotaru hit them with her improved baka gun! Heh, serves them right.

"Shut up and don't you dare insult my friend like that" Hotaru said coldly

Wow. Friend. She called me a friend! That means sooo much to me!

"Of course, Hotaru-sama" They all said

...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p>Finally! I'm done! This is kind of a cliffhanger tho and I have some twists and weird relationships that you really wouldn't think of.. *evil laughter* Sorry it's not that long tho and please! I need a beta! Anyone?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter to Friendship, Love, And Trust :) I know this story's too cliche and some character's are OOC so be prepared for that.. AND PLEASE! I NEED A BETA! ANYONE?! By the way, Mikan's pretty childish for her age soo...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Friendship, Love, And Trust**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

_*ding dong*_

"Alright class! Don't forget the homework I assigned you to do.. Well then, goodbye class!" Misaki-sensei said before going out of the classroom

"Hai sensei" the class said obviously bored

I was about to stand up when Anna-san said to me with a warm smile "You want to come with us?"

"Of course"

"Well then, let's go! We're gonna introduce you to some of our other friends!"

"Okay"

Then, we went out of the classroom and to the gate of the school

I sensed all of the female population in school glaring daggers at my back. If looks could kill, then I would definitely be dead by now.

"Oh, There they are!" Nonoko happily said

Oh. I should've known. It's Misaki-senpai with Hyuuga and his gang.

"Hey guys!" Some sand haired dude waved to us

Oh wait. That's Kokoro Yome of Yome Productions isn't it? Yes it is. Being the heir of the 7th most influencial and biggest companies must be tough ne? Now that I think of it, it's actually tougher being me.

We got to them pretty quickly and Per- I mean Sumire introduced me to the rest of the gang and they intoduced themselves to me.

"Hi. I'm Ruka Nogi" Ruka said with a warm smile

Of course I know him. He's the Ruka Nogi aka The Prince Of The School. Not only that, he's also the heir to the 4th largest company in the world! How amazing.

"I- I'm Yuu but you can also call me inchou" A guy with glasses spoke

He's a pretty girly boy isn't he? He's pretty smart considering he's the 2nd smartest in the whole school. Also the heir to Tobita Movies (I know the name sucks but I can't think of anything else okay?) The 11th most powerful company in the world.

"And Anna's my girlfriend" He added while blushing

"Yo! I'm Tsubasa Andou" Tsubasa-senpai said with a playful smirk

Then, before I knew it Misaki-senpai hit him hard on the head

"Ouch! What was that for Misaki, My love?" He says with a smirk

"You deserve that. If you're too dense to notice, me and this idiot I call my boyfriend are dating"

Wow. I never expected that. I guess they look cute together! He's Tsubasa Andou and he's one of those playboy types... I heard from the girls in my class that what they find the most attracting thing on him is probably the star tattoo underneath his left eye. Oh yeah! I forgot to say, he's the heir to the 9th most powerful company in the world!

"He's Natsume Hyuuga" Hotaru coldly introduced me to him

He's so gorgeous and hot especially with those hypnotizing crimson eyes. It's such a rare eye color and I heard that all of the Hyuugas had the same crimson red eyes. His soft looking raven hair... Ah~ I just want to pat his hair... Wait- what am I thinking?! Anyways, He's the heir to the 2nd most influencial and powerful company in the world!

"You know, It's rude to stare at people. Haven't your parents taught you that?" Hyuuga said

Oh Em Gee! He just caught me staring at him.. Now, that's really humiliating

"I wasn't staring at you! Who would want to stare at your ugly face?"

"Who said you were staring at me? I was only saying it's rude you know and the rest of the female population wants to stare at my handsome, hot, face" He retorted with a smirk

Gawd! How I want to remove that stupid smirk off of his handsome face! Wait- did I just say he was handsome? HELL NO! Erase that! Screw that!

And that jerk is so full of himself!

"Ugh whatever" I replied while rolling my eyes

"What? Can't think of a comeback? P-O-L-K-A?" He teased with that annoying smirk of his again

Wait- Polka? Where did he get that?

3

2

1

"HENTAIII! How dare you peek at my panty!" I was reaally mad and fuming with anger

"I didn't peek at it, you simply showed it to me"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Seriously, Hotaru's gotta stop using that baka gun of hers. It hurts reallyy bad!

"Mou~ Hotaru! Why did you hit us with that wicked baka gun of yours?!" I said crying anime tears

The rest of the gang sweat-dropped

"Simple. 1, you were really loud and noisy and 2, you're flirting with_ MY _boyfriend" Hotaru replied with a stoic face but we all knew she was jealous.. She even emphasized the my!

WAIT- WHAAATTTT?! Rewind please, Rewind.

"- and 2, you're flirting with _MY_ boyfriend"

_My_ boyfriend, _My_ boyfriend,_ My_ boyfriend.. That statement kept flooding into my mind and I was reaally shocked

"Yo-You're boyfriend?!" I asked with shock

"And, mind you, I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Yeah, are you jealous polka?" Natsume replied with a smirk while he grabbed Hotaru by her waist.

Did I just see a small blush on Hotaru's face? I guess she really loves him and is that jealousy on Ruka's face? Now this, is one heck of a love triangle (if you can call it one)

"No-No way! You conceited jerk!"

"Hn."

What kind of reply is that? Is that even a word?

"We're going to the mall! Yay!" Sumire exclaimed happily

"And we were supposed to go there right after we introduced Mikan to the rest of the gang not until SOME people started a fight and wasted our time" Hotaru emphasized the some while looking at me and Hyuuga

"Now pay 300 yen each for wasting our time" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes

"Wha-What?"

"Hn. Here" Hyuuga gave Hotaru the money

"Are you just gonna stand there or give me the money?" Hotaru said obviously pissed off because of waiting too long

"Unless you want me to..." She went closer to me and whispered in my ear

"Tell the whole school your secret"

"How did you know that?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out"

"Fine fine! Here." I finally gave up and handed Hotaru the money

"Glad dealing with you Sakura... or should I say, Yukihara?" Hotaru whispered the last part to me with a mischievous smirk

I am greatly shocked. Now, where did she really get that?

"Let's get going! Unless you want to stay here in school..." Nonoko and Anna said in unison

(Author : I won't add the part where they went to the mall, it's up to your imagination)

"That was tiring! See you guys at school tomorrow!" Sumire and Koko waved hand in hand

Did I tell you that Sumire and Koko are in a relationship? Well, they are!

"Sayonara!" The rest of the gang said

I bowed down slightly to show some respect...

So then, It was me, Hotaru, And Hyuuga left in the mall...

"Do you want to ride with us?We can drive you to your house you know?" Hyuuga suddenly asked and went near my ear to whisper something...

Oh my- I can feel his hot breath tickling my ear- Wait don't think of nasty thoughts Mikan! He's in a relationship with someone else!

"Your secret's safe with us Yu-Ki-Ha-Ra~" He said in a playful tone

I widened my eyes in shock as he said that

Did Hotaru tell him? No, It can't be... I didn't catch them talking to each other.. Unless he knew from the veery start... That must be it

"Fine! Just don't tell anyone else okay?" I said sighing in defeat

* * *

><p>A-ndd I'm done! I know you guys are probably shocked that Natsume and Hotaru are together but that's all part of the plot! Don't worry, it's NxM all the way! I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC but I'll try to get them in character if I can :) Please review and constructive criticism is allowed but please no flames..<p>

**REVIEWS:**

**NatsuMikan : Thanks so much! And here is the update!**

**StarElsie : Haha yeah and I know, she is really OOC but I couldn't think of another way how they would meet **

**Eka19 : Yes I know, Hotaru's too OOC... But, I'm pretty suprised this is the first story you read like that... There's a bunch of stories too that Hotaru's like that :)**

**Brisken : Thank you soo much for the advice and taking the time to read my story :) I will try to take in mind the advice and help that you told me :D Once again, Thank you!**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7 : I'm glad you like it!**

_**and... thanks so much to all of the people that followed and favorite - d this story!**_


End file.
